1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the electrical interconnection of separate groups of discrete electrically conductive elements. More specifically, this invention relates to the connection of a plurality of discrete conductors, such as round wires, to individual terminal posts mounted in a panel board and located in a closely spaced rectangular matrix. This invention also relates to a zero-insertion force, controlled minimum wipe connector having mass wire insertion capability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Panel boards containing a rectangular matrix of upstanding electrically conductive terminal posts are utilized as electrical connection schemes in a variety of applications. For example, such a configuration might be used in a computer, in a television, or in a telecommunications system. One particular use of such a panel board-terminal post array would be for the interconnection of discrete wires with conductive paths on a printed circuit board. Appropriate terminals mounted on the printed circuit board could be mated with terminal posts extending from one surface of the panel board. A wire-wrap or other wire connection might then be made with other segments of individual terminal posts to form a continuous circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. Re26837 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,243 are representative examples of printed circuit board-terminal post integral connection systems. U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,693 also discloses a terminal which is used to establish contact with an elongated terminal element such as a terminal post.
Zero-insertion force connectors using a cam member to disengage and engage terminals have also been used quite extensively to form electrical interconnections. Many of these zero-insertion force connectors have employed directly as printed circuit board edge connectors. Two representative examples are disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,426,313 and 3,495,132.
Multi-contact electrical connectors utilizing slotted terminals to form electrical connections with insulated wires are also commonly used. U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,335 discloses and claims a multi-contact electrical connector having two parallel rows of contact terminals with oppositely facing slotted wire-receiving portions adjacent to one end. Simultaneous mass insertion of a plurality of wires into the terminals in this connector is disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,287 discloses and claims a multi-contact connector utilizing a particular tubular shaped terminal adjacent one end of a connector. Mass insertion of a plurality of wires in this connector is also possible.